Don't forget
by Scotty CF
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew go out to eat, and Knuckles forgets something...


**"Don't forget." **

**Written by: C. E. Rodriguez**

**2002**

**Author's note: Okay, here I go, off to write another one of my "speed write" specials, starring Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew. In this story, we find Sonic and his friends driving a pickup truck. I don't know for sure if Sonic drives a pickup truck, but hey, it's my show. Anyway, while driving down the road, they stop at a famous restaurant called McDonalds. This is the truth; I'm writing this based on what happened when my two brothers, one of my sisters, and myself went to one of these restaurants, and I am now turning it into a story. Enough said. Let the story begin!**

= = = = = 

Somewhere on a road, certain wheels turned around, and around, driving along. Leaving a dust cloud behind, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, was driving his white Ford pickup truck with his friends, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Metal-2. The blue hedgehog glanced at his watch. Yes, it was noon, therefore, lunchtime. 

"Hey, guys, it's lunchtime!" Sonic said, surprised.

"So what?" Shadow said, "The Narrator told us that already, blue hedgehog."

"Huh? Who, or what is the Narrator?" Amy Rose asked, confused. 

"It's the Voice that tells a story," said Knuckles mysteriously. "It cannot be seen." 

"Yeah right," Tails said, rolling his eyes, and then Metal-2 nodded.

"But that is the correct answer, Tails." Metal-2 said.  

"Never mind, Commander Data," said Sonic. "I better find a place to stop." 

"Sounds nice," Amy said, and then she asked, "But where should we go?" 

Tails opened his laptop computer, which had files of maps, and the fox gave a report of what he found. "Well, there are several restaurants in this area. What would you like?" He asked. 

"Food," Knuckles answered simply, and Amy chuckled with Metal-2. 

Sonic sighed. "Hey, it's McDonalds," he said, pointing toward the building.  

"Cheapskate…" Shadow murmured, crossing his arms. 

The white truck was parked, and Sonic stopped the engine. Everyone unbuckled, and then they stepped outside. It was a cold day with a soft wind, but it was enough to give you a chill. Sonic raced the team to the building, and Metal-2 opened the door for them. When they all entered the building, it was a nice, clean restaurant, people were there, having lunch, and talking.  

"Well, here we are…" Sonic said. "This is McDonalds. Pretty fancy, huh, guys?"  

"It makes Motel 6 look like a royal castle," Shadow said quietly, unheard. 

"Sonic, we should get in line to take our order now," Tails said, and Sonic agreed. 

"And I'll find a table for us," Amy said, and she walked away.

"Strange," said Metal-2, looking around. "I see tables everywhere. Why find it?" 

"Girls are…well, they do things choicely." Sonic said, and Metal-2 shrugged. 

While Sonic and Knuckles ordered the meal, Tails and Metal-2 joined Amy at the table, which was near a window. They could see the cloudy sky from there, and they sat down. They waited, and Sonic returned with Knuckles, who was holding the tray. They found the crew at a table.

"Okay, guys, dig in." Sonic said as he sat down, and everyone took a hamburger. 

Curious, Metal-2 watched as they unwrapped the burgers, and Sonic noticed it. 

"I like to watch you eat when you unwrap your bags," Metal-2 said. "It's amusing." 

"I'm glad to provide entertainment for a machine." Shadow growled. 

"Easy, Shad," Sonic said. "He's still learning, you know. Here, have a fry." 

"I'm not interested," Shadow said, refusing the offer, and he drank his coffee. 

"Fine, then it's mine." Sonic enjoyed it. 

Tails chewed on a bite of his hamburger, and he watched as Amy picked off the onions of her meal. The young fox scratched his head, uncertain about what he was witnessing. 

"Amy, why are you doing that?" Tails asked her. 

"I don't like onions," Amy replied. "They make my breath smell awful."  

"Okay, I'll eat them," Sonic said. "I don't want them to go to waste."

"No way, I'll eat them," Knuckles challenged the hedgehog. 

"It was my idea, so I'll eat them." Sonic pointed to himself. 

"Nope, they belong to me," Knuckles said, and Sonic growled. 

They continued this until Tails stopped them. "Hey!" 

The two froze. "What?" Sonic and Knuckles asked. 

"I'll eat them," Tails said, and he did so, ending the senseless war. 

Sonic and Knuckles shrugged, and then they continued eating their meal. 

When Amy was finished, she used a napkin to clean her mouth, and then she offered napkins for the others also. "Here, boys, I brought you some napkins." She said. 

"What for?" Sonic asked before taking a bite of his third hamburger. 

"To clean yourself, silly." Amy answered, and then Metal-2 took one. 

He wiped his robotic muzzle, showing the crew how to use it. "There, see?" 

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails laughed, and Shadow drank his coffee faster. Amy sighed, shaking her head, and then she sat down again. Sonic let Tails finish the fries, but Knuckles took a few. 

"Is there anything else you guys want to get here?" Sonic asked his friends. 

Knuckles and Tails shook their heads, and Shadow was still drinking his coffee, enjoying it. 

"I would like something sweet," Amy requested. "Do they have milkshakes here?" 

"Sure," answered Knuckles. "But when I last had one, it wasn't that good."  

"If you're going to do it, do it right," Tails said. "Take my advice, and get a Mcflurry."  

Shadow finally stopped drinking his coffee. "What in the world is a Mcflurry?" He asked. 

"Well, it's basically ice cream in a cup with pieces of your favorite candy," Amy replied. 

"Hmm…Do they have Milky Way Midnight?" Shadow asked. 

"Um…No, they don't." Amy answered after checking the menu. 

"Then what are you talking about? They don't have mine." Shadow said. 

Amy shrugged. "Forget it, Shadow." She sighed. 

"No, Amy, we won't forget it," Sonic said, and then he gave Metal-2 some money for a mission. "Here, Metal-2, go get Amy a Mcflurry, and make it M&M, okay?" He requested. 

"I compute and obey." Metal-2 said, and he left the table, holding two dollars in his hand. 

The robot stepped in line, and when a man looked behind him, he saw Metal-2, and his eyes widened. The people that were in line began to slowly back away, and Metal-2 was confused. 

"Go ahead, please," said a man. "You first, Mr. Robot, but don't blast us." He begged. 

"Thank you," Metal-2 said, and he stepped up to the menu. "Hello?" He asked.

None other than Mario and Luigi appeared, shakily from behind a door. 

"Y-y-yes?" Mario asked him, trembling. "How may we help you, Robby?" 

"My name is Metal Sonic-2; MS-02." He corrected the man. 

"Oh, what was I thinking?!" Mario gasped, "Please forgive me!" 

"That's all right, don't sweat the small stuff," Metal-2 said calmly. 

"Well, what can we get for you, sir?" Luigi asked, while Mario recovered. 

"Processing order data…" Metal-2 said, and he replayed what Sonic told him. "A Mcflurry, and make it M&M, okay?" He asked. 

"Right away! Take them, take them all!" Mario said, and Luigi tried to calm him down. 

"But I only need one," Metal-2 said, and the two men nodded. 

"Yes, of course," Luigi said, and he took a cup to fill it. 

"Be sure to give him extra M&Ms," Mario whispered, and Luigi silently nodded. 

"Okay, here you go," Luigi said, serving the robot. "One Mcflurry, M&M." 

"Thank you," Metal-2 said as he gave the man payment. "Keep the change…you'll need it." 

"Thanks a million for sparing our lives," Mario squeaked from behind his brother.  

Then Metal-2 retuned to the table, and he gave Amy the cup, and a spoon also. 

"Oh, thank you!" Amy said happily. "I hope it wasn't any trouble." 

"You're welcome, and it was no problemo." Metal-2 told her. "They're friendly people." 

"That's good to know," Sonic said, and then he stood up, looking at his watch. 

"Is it time to go, Sonic?" Tails asked, standing up beside the blue hedgehog. 

"Yeah, it's time we hit the road again," Sonic told the crew. "Come on, let's go." 

He turned to Shadow, who was still drinking coffee. Sonic rolled his eyes, and he pulled Shadow to stand up with Tails helping him. Shadow hardly noticed. He was in hedgehog heaven. 

Knuckles stood up, ready to go, and he threw the trash away in the right place. 

"Hey, Knuckles," said Sonic. "Don't forget your jacket." He pointed to it. 

"I won't," Knuckles said. "I just had to throw that away." 

Sonic walked outside, and then Shadow passed by Knuckles. "Don't forget that jacket." 

"I won't forget it," Knuckles said, and he continued toward the table. 

"Don't forget your jacket, Knuckles." Tails said, "It's still at the table." 

Knuckles sighed. "I won't forget, I cannot forget it, but thanks anyway." 

"Knuckles, your jacket is at the table," Amy said. "Don't forget about it."

"Thanks, I won't." Knuckles said, and then he stopped when he saw the robot.

"Don't forget your jacket." Metal-2 said, waving a finger as he passed him. 

"I won't, I won't," Knuckles said, and when he came to the table, he stopped. The crew was gone, the table was too quiet, and he looked back. "Hey, Sonic, wait up!" He called, running. 

Outside, Sonic opened the door to the truck, and the crew stepped inside for the ride. He looked up when he saw Knuckles coming, and everyone saw that he forget his jacket. 

"Hey, Knux, did you forget something?" Sonic asked him.

Knuckles thought for a moment, and a cold breeze reminded him. "Oh, my jacket!" 

The red echidna ran for it, into the building. Sonic turned to the crew, and they all shrugged. 

"He forgot," Sonic said. "Well, just remember, I tried." 

When Knuckles returned with his black jacket, he hopped into the truck with the others, and then Sonic drove on the road, down the street. Adventurous, that blue hedgehog traveled the road.  

= = = = = 

THE END 

= = = = = 

**Copyright:** Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew belong to **SEGA. **Mario and Luigi belong to Nintendo. Metal Sonic-2 belongs to Nathan Argo, used with permission. Thanks for reading. 

= = = = = 


End file.
